


запахло кровью и ладаном

by rwhe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: У иволги прострелено брюшко, испачкано кровью. Иволга больше не хочет летать.





	запахло кровью и ладаном

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Защитить тебя](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791887) by [ray_lantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern). 



Чжэнси прав, и правота его крошится в зубах, правота как едкий, горький признак стирает эмаль, она зудит в деснах, от нее больно. Правотой до костей изнасилован каждый его человек в отглаженной полицейской форме, с аккуратно подвернутым воротником, со значком на груди, который облизан бликами, но который не съедает их, словно гнилой глаз без зрачка, словно лицо прелестной куколки на витрине.

В камере не чувствуется теснота, только страх и хочется скулить — не за себя. До звона в ушах тихо; был Чжэнси, сидел без усмешки, скрестив руки, ничего не говорил. Посидел рядом и ушел. Широкая грудь, уверенный разворот плеч, не юношеская — мужская сила. И как легко это все рушится: одним щелчком.

Не было сил встать, когда скрипнула дверь, и Цзянь с терпеливо и устало опущенной головой ждал тени, которая накроет его ноги. Волной цвета ржавчины показались отросшие до седьмого шейного позвонка волосы. Много лет прошло.

— Рыжик, — лицо Цзяня оттаяло, сморщились уголки глаз.

— Привет.

Спину Шаню сжирал свет высокой лампочки, ореол из яда ложился на плечи. Цзянь смотрел на него снизу вверх и не мог наглядеться (пришел ангел господень, не знал, что делать).

— Долго ты его уговаривал впустить тебя…

— Долго.

— Спасибо.

Губы Шаня скривились с напряженной дрожью — он разучился улыбаться. Или не знал, как. Хороший, бедный, милый рыжик, думает Цзянь. Тебя-то я смогу уберечь.

— Пожалуйста, — начинает Цзянь: «уходи, не приходи завтра». Но говорить пересохшим горлом вдруг становится невыносимо тяжело, до рези.

Шань отходит к кулеру с водой и бросает:

— За тобой ведь приедут? Чжэнси к чему-то готовится, — еще что-то хочет сказать; замолкает. Хмурится: — Не мое это дело. Забудь.

— Страшно? — когда Шань протягивает через решетку стаканчик, Цзянь забирает его обеими руками, дотронувшись до шаниных пальцев своими.

— Да.

Совсем еще мальчик. Все тот же взбалмошный, дикий пацан, который до слез любил, до слез ненавидел и умел признавать свою слабость. Продирает нежностью: плечо и голова нанизаны на проволоку, и теперь Цзянь не может говорить без чувства того, что хотя бы его обязан спасти.

— За мной очень скоро придут. Тебе стоит уйти.

— М.

В темноту за окном медленно падают снежные хлопья. Холодная сказка. Разбить бы зеркальное отражение, как хрусталь об кафель, собрать, сожрать бы это стекло, чтобы поранить десна, язык, небо. Проглотить, подавиться и сдохнуть. Как все было бы легко.

Шань стоит, закрыв глаза, и, кажется Цзяню, навсегда потерян.


End file.
